tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1)
"The First" is the twelfth episode of season four of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Incredible Hulk and the the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Frank Orsatti with a script written by Andrew Schneider. It first aired on CBS on Friday, March 6th, 1981 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Incredible Hulk was developed for television by Kenneth Johnson. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXXI by Universal City Studios, Inc., All rights reserved. * "IH: The First (Part 1)" redirects to this page. * The actual title to this episode is simply "The First". * This episode has been made available on disc three of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection, disc two of the Incredible Hulk: The Television Series Ultimate Collection collection and disc seventeen of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Series collection. * Producer Jill Donner is credited as Jill Sherman in this episode. * Associate producers Alan Cassidy and Craig Schiller are credited in the end-title credits of this episode. * Actor Jack Colvin is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Costume designer Brienne Glyttov is credited as Brienne Von Glyttov in this episode. * This is the eleventh episode of The Incredible Hulk directed by Frank Orsatti. He directs twelve episodes of the series in total. This is his second episode from season four. * This is the sixth episode of episode of The Incredible Hulk written by Andrew Schneider. He writes nine episodes of the series in total. It is his first episode from season four. * Featured alias: David Barr. * This episode includes a preview of events from the episode itself. * Opening scene: Thunderstorm in front of the Clive house. * Actor Billy Green Bush receives an "And Special Guest Star BILLY GREEN BUSH as Carl Decker" credit in this episode. * Ironically, this episode features an actor named Jack Magee, whose name sounds similar to Jack McGee, who is one of the main characters from this series, even though he does not appear in this episode. * In another matter of name & cast swapping, Harry Townes plays a character whose last name is Frye. There is also an actor named Chip Frye, who actually plays a character named Willie. * Case is the first character with speaking lines in this episode. * The setting for this episode is the fictional town of Vissaria. The license plate on Walt's care indicates that they are in California. Events from this episode take place in both 1980 and 1981. * In the janitor's story to David Banner, he says that Frye's creature killed a farmer named Frank Townsend. * Director Frank Orsatti is also known for his work as a stunt performer. Standing at 6'4" tall, he doubled for Arnold Schwarzenegger in the 1984 sci-fi/action film The Terminator. Allusions * This episode pays homage to the 1931 horror classic Frankenstein by director James Whale for Universal Pictures. Notable tropes include a classic style laboratory set up with a large operating table with restraint straps, pulsating electrical equipment similar to the old Tesla coils seen in the original film, and a skylight by which to harness energy (in this case solar energy rather than lightning). The episode also plays on the cliche of the suspicious villagers who don't like outsiders and ward people away from the Clive house, and even includes two youths brandishing torches. Additionally, the scientist character referenced in this episode is named Jeffrey Clive, while his assistant is named Dell Frye. In Frankenstein, Doctor Henry Frankenstein was played by actor Colin Clive and his hunchbacked assistant Fritz was played by Dwight Frye. The town, Vissaria, is likely named for Vasaria, which is the setting for a few of the Universal Pictures monster films including Ghost of Frankenstein and Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man. Hulk-Outs Traditionally, there are at least two "Hulk-out" scenes per episode of The Incredible Hulk; one during the second act, and one at the end of the fourth act. This episode is no exception, but the nature of the Hulk-outs are slightly different than usual given the plot line in this episode. # David Banner Hulks out after being beaten and thrown into a well by Case and Willie. He leaps out, throws Case into a barn and throws a bag of grain at Willie. # Dell Frye zaps himself with a Gamma ray projector and becomes a green-skinned creature. He escapes from the laboratory and lopes off into the woods. Bloopers * When David Banner exits the bus in the beginning of the episode he is wearing brown corduroy pants, but later when he is in the park, he is wearing blue jeans. Both events take place within an hour of one another, and there is nothing to indicate that he would've changed his pants in between scenes. * The well that David Banner is thrown into is shown to be quite deep. However, when the Hulk emerges both hands rise up palms outward before gripping onto the edge of the well. So what was the Hulk holding onto before grabbing the edge? This could be explained off as the Hulk making a super-leap from the bottom of the well to the top, but this is not shown. Quotes * Elizabeth Collins: Welcome to Vissaria. .... * Janitor: Oh you can't miss Queen Elizabeth. She's been sticking out like a sore thumb for years. .... * Dell Frye: It wasn't Clive who was the thing, it was me. He did it to me. .... * Dell Frye: With this arthritis, the work comes harder every year. Forgetting becomes easier. .... * David Banner: You want to ruin your life? It's ruined mine! * Dell Frye: My life is ruined already. I've had enough. I want the strength again! * David Banner: And you want to live always afraid? Always afraid of being hunted, hurting other people?! See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1981/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified